Broken
by ArisaWeasley
Summary: RoyxEd songfic to 'Broken' by Seether, featuring Amy Lee. R&R!


A/N: My first songfic. XD It's to 'Broken' by Seether, featuring Amy Lee. ENJOY!

ITITIT

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

Silent tears leaked down the face of Roy Mustang. He wouldn't willingly admit the fact that he was crying, but he was. Behind him stood Riza Hawkeye, who quite insisted on following him everywhere he went. In front of him stood a grave. 'Edward Elric' was the name carved into it.

It had been a couple of years since Roy had seen the blond alchemist. The boy had disappeared about the same time Roy had been shot to a pulp. They found his body just recently. Obviously the boy had gone somewhere, for he had grown nearly half a foot, and was wearing some odd clothing, including a brown coat that went down nearly to the boy's ankles. A sort of feeble excuse of a auto-mail hung limply to the boy's body, ruined by who knows what.

"Sir, come on. It's starting to rain. Let's go.." Riza said behind him softly. Roy nodded, and followed after the woman.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away _

_You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore _

Hard rain beat steadily down on the windows of Mustang's house. Inside, the entire living room had been cleared, and a large transmutation circle drawn on the hardwood floor.

"Almost done..." Roy said, sitting on the edge of the circle, a piece of chalk in hand. He added a small addition, and stood up, stepping towards the middle, to make sure the tub in the center was filled. He looked down into the ingredients.

"35 liters; water, 20 kilograms; carbon, 4 liters; ammonia, 1.5 kilograms; lime, 800 grams; phosphorus, 250 grams; salt, 100 grams; saltpeter, 80 grams; sulfur, 7.5 grams; fluorine, 5 grams; iron, and 3 grams; silicon." Roy said, making it right in his mind. This, along with 15 other small elements made up the human body. He paused for a moment, thinking. Something was missing...Right. He stepped across the room, finding the only bit of furniture left in the room. He yanked open the drawer and pulled out a ring. Silver, with a bright red stone in the center. Incomplete philosopher's stone. He hoped that would be enough. He put it on his finger, and kneeled down next to the circle, pressing his hands to it.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

"He's practically a vegetable now." the doctors said. Hawkeye looked over at the man in the chair. His eyes were open, but were empty. He sat perfectly still. Simply looking forward.

"He'll come out of it when his mind chooses to." another doctor assured.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough '_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away _

Perfect violet eyes stared at the raven haired man. The empty eyes stared back. A human, though not quite, slipped forward, silent. Dressed in a tight fitting skirt, and a skort. Wonderfully blond hair fell to his shoulders. Red winding tattoos worked their way around his shoulders, and down his back, waist, and leg. A near perfect replica...of what Edward Elric used to be. He stopped just short of what remained of the famous Flame Alchemist. He reached a hand out, the one that wasn't occupied by a large scythe, to touch the man's face lightly. He smirked, moving the weapon quickly, for a killing stroke.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again _

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away _

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

There was no family for Roy Mustang. But many attended the man's funeral, a large procession. It was not military formal. Mustang had been useless for quite a while, and was discharged. Many people who knew him stood around as dirt was thrown back onto the casket, most crying. The exception was the lean male. He bothered to try and blend in. His weapon was gone, and he was dressed in a suit. He tugged at his hair in an uncaring manner, turned his heel, and walked away from it.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away _

_You've gone away You don't feel me here anymore _


End file.
